Season 10
A list of all the Season 10 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Special Season Premiere) Primarina’s Great Christmas!: '''Primarina indiscriminately asks for too many presents on her Christmas list while she and Team Stupendous are stopping Spider Queen from ruining Christmas. Later, the team reminds her that Christmas isn’t just about receiving gifts, but about giving and celebrating the holidays with friends and family. '''Episode 2.) Wings Not Included!: '''After Gideon steals her and anyone else’s flying abilities, Primarina learns to believe in herself to make herself be able to fly again. '''Episode 3.) A Holiday in Kenya!: '''Team Stupendous is invited to a Kwanza celebration in Kenya where Carey meets a Kenyan boy named Darryl, but when a fire is caused at a neighborhood, the team decides to investigate to find out that Gideon was the one who caused it by accident. '''Episode 4.) Hanging Out With the Peppermint Patties!: '''Lauren and Pauline are invited to join the Peppermint Patties, an all girl dance group based on the peppermint patty candies wearing red and white, for a performance at the Rockville New Year Spectacular, but when Gideon plans to wreck on the preparations to look for materials for a new invention, the boys must get help from the Peppermint Patties (who have Lauren and Pauline rehearsing right now) in order to distract him before the Rockville New Year Spectacular is cancelled. '''Episode 5.) Curse of the Cursed Jewel!: '''When Zachary is given a cursed jewel from Nintoku on his late Halloween party, Kyle/Ballkid gets help from a rainbow-haired girl named Opal, who helps Zachary reverse the curse by giving him one of her Restoring Opals while stopping Nintoku from continuing to ruin the party! '''Episode 6.) Feliz Navidad, BJ Rodriguez!: '''Team Stupendous (as their daytime selves) is invited to BJ/Gideon’s Navidad party at the Rodriguezes’ mansion and they learn that different countries have their own version of Christmas. '''Episode 7.) Peacemaker Meets the Sphinx!: '''A live sphinx has made itself at home at a cavern while Mr. Jackson’s class is on a cave tour at night which has Team Stupendous investigate immediately. Meanwhile, Nintoku finds out about the live sphinx and attempts to capture it. '''Episode 8.) Out of Control Magic!: '''After saving his parents from poachers, Carey loses control of his key’s magic and vows to never use it again until he learns to trust himself as he uses it. '''Episode 9.) The Tinsel’s Beauty!: '''Spider Queen tries to save a family’s lost tinsel from a power plant, but she ends up almost surrounded by toxic gas and it’s up to Team Stupendous to save her and the lost tinsel before it’s too late! '''Episode 10.) Battle of the Ice Dragons!: '''Jackson Frost, Peacemaker’s new nighttime rival, challenges him to a freezing cold ice dragon battle on Mount Everest with his friends watching, so he must train his newly adopted ice dragon so it can be strong enough to beat Frost’s own ice dragon. '''Episode 11.) Talk About Macaron Mayhem!: '''Peacemaker, when paired with Patricia by day, must beat Gideon (with his Mixer Beater) and Nintoku in a macaron contest with Spider Queen and her moth fairies as the judges to reclaim stolen kitchen utensils. '''Episode 12.) A New Year Solution to Anything!: '''Ballkid tries to think of what he should do for New Year’s Eve while he and Team Stupendous are trying to stop Spider Queen from stealing the New Year’s Diamond. '''Episode 13.) Dento’s Apprentice!: '''Carey becomes Sensei Dento’s apprentice by day and he teaches him on how to use his powers after giving him a copy of his elemental charm, and at night, Peacemaker uses Dento’s powers to help Team Stupendous stop Nintoku and his Red Ninjas from seizing a dojo. '''Episode 14.) The Cave of Zircons!: '''When Hampton Jewelers is sold out on zircon jewelry two days before William’s birthday, Team Stupendous must venture into a cave full of beautiful gemstones with the help of a light blue-haired boy named Zircon, but just when they think they are the only ones in the cave, they encounter Nintoku’s Red Ninjas attempting to steal some of the gemstones for him. '''Episode 15.) Rise of the Wolf Moon!: '''The Wolf Moon rises again this year, unexpectedly unleashing the Wolf Gang, a trio of werewolf kids consisting of two boys and a girl out to break into Monroe Mansion! Now Team Stupendous must stop these wolves while trying to protect it. '''Episode 16.) Lauren and the Crystal Ball!: '''Lauren pays a visit to a fortune teller who offers her her crystal ball. She opens a fortune teller’s stand and tries to learn how to predict everyone’s futures, including her enemies’. Later that night, she unexpectedly runs into Mysteria, her new nighttime rival, who wants to steal the ball to predict her future! '''Episode 17.) An Ophelian Interest!: '''When Nintoku and his Red Ninjas plan to seize an ancient Ophelian town before the annual Celestial Celebration, Ballkid must stop them before they take it over. '''Episode 18.) (Season Finale) Capricorn Calamity!: '''During the annual Celestial Celebration, the main members of Team Stupendous find out that Gideon is after a zodiac based animal called a Capricorn, so Primarina must take to the seas to save it before he reaches it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10